<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Sky Over the Ocean by LouPF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579630">Night Sky Over the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF'>LouPF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mermaid Sabeltann, Nudity, Reminiscing, Swimming, Tender - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, Water, underwater cave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the full moon, and Pinky and Sabeltann are using the chance to enjoy a little swim in the underwater pool. A few tender topics come up in conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Sky Over the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinky lay half-way submerged in the pool of their cave, naked but for the volcanic rock around his neck - a gift from Sabeltann. "So," he said, "do you consider yourself human or fish?"</p><p>Sabeltann, who was nearly fully submerged, huffed in amusement. He twisted to the side to look at Pinky, and the water rippled over his blue-tinted skin, the gentle glow of the water casting him in beautiful light. He shrugged. "Does it matter?"</p><p>"It matters when someone asks me who my boyfriend is," Pinky smiled. "Like, do I say, ’mermaid’ or do I say ’handsome devil’ or do I say ’human man’?"</p><p>Chuckling, Sabeltann flickered his tail, splashing some water in Pinky’s general direction. "I don’t know," he admitted. "I’ve always just said ’chosen by the sea’. It’s what I was told when I asked."</p><p>"Huh," said Pinky, and splashed some water back. "Handsome devil it is, then."</p><p>Sabeltann gave him a flat look and flicked his tail again, splashing much more water. "I may be cruel, but I am no devil."</p><p>Pinky laughed and used his hands as cups to drive waves over Sabeltann’s face, causing him to splutter in surprise. "You’re kind enough if you need to," he said nonchalantly as he glided through the water, "but you’re handsome no matter what."</p><p>That made Sabeltann pause. "Even like this?"</p><p>"Especially like this," Pinky muttered, and he was close now, close enough to press his lips to Sabeltann’s forehead, nose, cheeks. He was always careful with his mouth, let Sabeltann be the one to initiate due to his sharp teeth - Pinky didn’t mind much, but if he got nicked too much, it would be troublesome to eat.</p><p>And suck Sabeltann’s dick, let’s be honest.</p><p>Sabeltann exhaled, seven-fingered hand coming up to cradle Pinky’s face, curling claws into hair and pulling him closer. "You are... the most fantastic thing I have <em>ever </em>seen or met."</p><p>Pinky smiled softly, letting Sabeltann pull him in for a slow, sweet kiss. "Even better than the first time you saw the night sky over the ocean? The reflection of what you were to become?"</p><p>Sabeltann’s breath caught, and he tried to sit up to look at Pinky properly - failing, of course, being in his secondary form. Pinky slid across him to straddle his hips instead. "How," Sabeltann said, and put his hands on Pinky’s thighs to steady him - nothing sexual about the posture despite the suggestive nature of it. "How can you just - say that? About me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Just - " Sabeltann exhaled, and it fanned across Pinky’s skin like soft feathers. "Just, saying I am the void unlimited, speckled with glory and light?" He sounded so in awe that it couldn’t be anything but good. "How can you see that in me?" he breathed.</p><p>Pinky cooed, leaning forward and down to press their foreheads together. "Because it’s true," he whispered. "You are everything, the void unlimited and glory and light and beauty all in one gorgeous, fantastic package. I love you. You are my night sky over the ocean."</p><p>Sabeltann looked so open and raw and vulnerable right then that Pinky couldn’t help but reach up to cup his cheeks - quiet, holding them both still as he let Sabeltann seek whatever he needed to seek from Pinky’s expression.</p><p>Finally, Sabeltann swallowed. "Before this," he started, and Pinky was at full attention instantly, "I... it must’ve been the third time I met the ocean, and I - I went willingly to my death."</p><p>Pinky held his breath, waiting.</p><p>"The oecan said there were reasons to hold on to life. And I said - " He chuckled, fingers curling around Pinky’s neck, caressing the skin. "I said I’d believe that when someone took the moon from the sky and placed it in my heart."</p><p>"What a poet you are," Pinky whispered, pressing gentle kisses to his wrists.</p><p>"Yes, but, Pinky - Langemann was the first," Sabeltann said, and didn’t look at him. "He was the first to - give me reason. But, Pinky - " He shook his head and glanced up, and Pinky had never felt more beautiful than he did then, with Sabeltann looking up at him like he’d carved the stars, like he bore wings on his back, like he’d created this very <em>world</em>. "Pinky. You took every moon from every sky and hung them all in my heart and made them my personal little night sky."</p><p>Pinky’s heart cracked open and bled scalding hot love into his veins. "Sabeltann," he breathed.</p><p>"Langemann gave me reason to hold on," Sabeltann said, and his fingers tightened, his claws digging into Pinky’s flesh, and he didn’t care, <em>couldn’t care</em>. "You gave me reason to fight, my Pinky, my - " His voice cracked, and a word fell from his lips, broken and with the familiar tilt of the language he’d spoken <em>before.</em></p><p>"What’s that mean?" Pinky asked, quietly.</p><p>Silence, for a bit. "It... somewhat translates to... savior-of-people-clad-in-darkness," Sabeltann muttered. "There were - it was, when, if a person was typically bad or mean, and another person came into their lives and made them flourish, it... we called them that. Because they saved a person clad in darkness."</p><p>Pinky let out a shattered whine. He lurched forward to kiss him, teeth be damned, and looped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer, <em>closer. </em>"I love you," he said, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love everything about you, you dork, you idiot, you - my - my <em>everything</em>."</p><p>In a flash he had an armful of human, Sabeltann’s primary form more solid and easy to hold - and Sabeltann held back, digging human fingers into Pinky’s scalp and kissing him with vigour, like a starving man.</p><p>He was crying.</p><p>Pinky broke the kiss and drew him close, pushing through the water to rest his head on his chest - listening to his heart beating.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered. He would repeat it a thousand times, a billion times, countless times. As many times as he needed.</p><p>Sabeltann traced Pinky’s earlobe. "I love you, too."</p><p>Pinky knew he would do the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>